Stay With Me
by sakuraXbest.days.of.our.lives
Summary: All she wanted was to escape. It was her only choice, She thought the scroll was ment to take her to her soul mate. So why didnt it take her to sasuke .AgitoxSakura.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry I was lazy but I got 5 reviews so I decided t redo the first chapter because it sucked. That's all I can say and I appreciate all those who reviewed. I renamed it and changed the summery too so yeah. *smile*

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or air gear.

----

"Damn it" mumbled a 15 year old sakura haruno as she jumped from branch to branch fleeing from her pursuers, she tucked a piece of hair back under her jumper hood.

Tsunade had asked her to do her first S-rank mission and she accepted even though she had only just made jounin 5 months ago and three of those had been spent on this mission.

Her goal was to get information on a high ranked clan from Iwa and once she thought she had enough assassinate the head of the clan.

Tsunade also made her wear an ANBU uniform and mask (hers was a cat). Sakura didn't understand why until she remembered that she didn't really have anything that wasn't red, also pink hair stands out when your trying to hide so she was thankful for the jumpers with hoods that ANBU get they where really warm too.

Well back to the reason they where still chasing her, well other than that she killed their clan head. While she was exiting the clan heads bedroom something caught her eye. Two scrolls sitting on a shelf covered in dust, she didn't think much of it so she slipped them into her pack just as the door burst open and the clan ninja saw what she had and took off after her as she jumped out the window.

That had been hours ago and she was tiring fast now.

'_Oh, why cant I just learn to leave things be._' sakura thought as she dodged a kunai.

The trees where thinning now as she burst into a clearing, she jumped to the other side intent on putting some space between her and her pursuers. She estimated about 30 seconds before they got to the clearing.

Looking around desperately she found there was nothing she could use to help her.

Then she remembered the scrolls, reaching over her shoulder and into her pack she pulled out the first one she touched, praying that it was something that could help her. Sakura was mesmerized with the intricate seal painted on it. It looked like a transportation seal she read about. They transport the user somewhere in the vicinity of there soul mate. The only thing is it doesn't show you who you have to find them on your own from there.

Sakura blushed and bit into her finger before swiping it over the seal and channeling chakra into it. '_Oh kami, this thing will take me to sasuke. It must be fate_.' She thought as there was a sudden bright red flash. Sakura felt air rushing around her she could feel it on her face even with her hood and mask on. She knew she was falling but her body felt like dead weight there was nothing she could do. The last thing she heard over the fast moving air around her was yelling from somewhere from below, then her vision went black.

What Sakura thought about fate was true though.

Fate was at work, but the thing is…….. With fate you never know what's going to happen next.

-------

Sorry it's short I just wanted to redo that part.

*puppy face*Please review no flames but **constructive** criticism is accepted.

XOXO

Sakura best days of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this takes place in the air gear anime about a week after Kogarasumaru's battle with Behemoth.

It will go AU from then like some OOC and different battles.

All Kogarasumaru are 16 but Buccha is 17.

If i spell any of the names wrong just pm me or put it in your review.

And remember its all going to change. But if there's something that you want to see happen or someone make an appearance put it in a review and I'll see if I can get it to happen.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"**YELLING or **YELLING"

'**agito or **_**loud thoughts**_'

----

It was around 11pm and kogarasumaru where still celebrating their victory over behemoth. Currently they where all on Ikki's roof.

"You where moving so fast in your match Kazu we couldn't see a thing" said Emily discreetly scooting a little closer to Kazu while blushing.

"Yeah, they had to slow the whole thing down just so we could get a glimpse of what was going on." Yayoi added getting up and sitting between Buccha and Ringo, not liking the way Onigiri was eyeing her. Ikki snickered puffing his chest out proudly.

"Well we all know my match was the best. I basically fought in two anyway." He said cockily. Ringo pulled her arm back and slapped him on the back of the head from her place next to him. Kazu, Emily and Yayoi started laughing at him as Ikki wined about how his head was going to bruise now.

"Oh come on I've seen you take worse" buccha said from where he was seated. They all snickered or giggled when he started to sulk. Even Akito chuckled behind his hand.

Ikki looked around and his eyes landed on the chuckling Akito. "And I thought you where supposed to be the nice one" Ikki mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear, this sent them all into rounds of laughter which he soon joined.

"**HEY KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE**" Came Rika's annoyed voice "**WHERE TRYING TO WATCH TV HERE**" they all stopped laughing abruptly and looked at each other nervously. Rika had come home early after she heard about their battle and they all got an earful for it.

Ringo sighed looking down and caught sight of Ikki's feet "Ikki why do you still have you're AT's on it doesn't look like your going to need them any time soon" she questioned.

"well after our last battle I've seen a lot of teams eyeing us so I thought well its better safe than sorry Agito has his on too" Ringo looked at him "wow that's one of the first sma-"she was cut off by Ikki "then we can kick their asses all the faster and get to bigger fights with more people which mean's more popularity and that mean's more hot girls bouncing around cheering for us" Ikki said while he and Onigiri where drooling over the mental images. Ringo sweat dropped "Ok i take it back" she said.

Onigiri looked around "Hey Akito your being awful quiet something wrong?" he asked this caught every ones attention.

Agito/Akito POV

"No I'm fine, Agito's just a bit grumpy." said Akito looking at the ground blushing slightly. They all nodded and went back to their conversations.

'**I****'M NOT GRUMPY I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF AND BORED' **Yelled Agito in their mind '**there's nothing to do in here' **He grumbled

'_Well you could take over for a while if your that bored_' thought Akito

'**No fucking way I'm not going anywhere near those fucktards unless I absolutely have to' **Agito said. Sighing Akito focused his attention back on his friends only to see them looking at a bright red light flashing high in the sky.

Once the light faded you could see a person floating for a couple of seconds before it started plummeting head first towards the ground.

"HEY, HEY MOVE YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T" yelled Emily the person didn't do anything just kept falling "oh no, Ikki do something" Ringo said panicking.

'_Oh no, we have to do something or they'll die AGITO DO SOMETHING' _yelled Akito as he switched the eye patch to the other eye and let Agito take control.

'**Ok but you owe me, and I was bored anyway' Agito thought**

Normal POV

Just as Ikki was about to jump towards the fast falling person he was pushed aside. He was about to yell at them when he saw Agito glaring at him, making him shudder.

Agito bent down and vaulted off the roof to the neighbors then up to the falling person safely in his arms before landing on the ground in front on the house, looking back up at them he grinned menacingly before walking to the door and kicking it open.

One thought went through everyone's mind.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

Before they all came back to their senses and bolted to back inside the house towards where they herd Agito. They all made it in time to see Agito lay the person down on table with Rika, Mikan and Ume crowding around to see what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" yelled Mikan as they entered. Rika glanced over waiting for an explanation also while Ume sat next to the table and tried to see what the person looked like.

"We don't know there was a flash of light in the sky and then it-points at person on table-fell from the sky" Ikki said still pointing.

"Ok then but if I find out this was your fault somehow your ass is mine" Rika said turning back to the person. Ikki was about to say something but was cut off by a glare from Ringo and Mikan

They all settled around the table looking at each other trying to figer out who would move first. Finally Rika sighed and moved the person's hood back a bit exposing a strange looking cat mask. "We need to get this jumper and backpack off" she said sitting the person up with Mikan's help and then slipping the pack off followed by the jumper, laying the person back down and pulled off the mask. they both moved back to take a look, a couple of gasps could be heard as they all studied what was now reviled to be a teenage girl.

She looked no older than any of kogarasumaru. She had shoulder length pink hair with smooth looking porcelain colour skin and a strange metal plat on a ribbon around her neck. She was wearing a black no sleeve shirt, long black pants with a white split buckle skirt (her medic skirt) and long black gloves with metal looking plates attached to the part at the back of her hands. She had what looked like white chest armor as well as arm and shin guards, she also had a strange looking pouch on her right thigh and open toe black shoes.

"Uhhh" broke the silence in the room, surprisingly it wasn't Ikki or Onigiri that made a sound they where still staring. They all turned to look at Agito who had a slight blush on his face he saw them all looking at him so he scowled and glared before smirking and moving the eye patch to cover his eye and letting Akito have control, A huge blush spread across his face as he looked back down at the girl laying innocently on the table with a peaceful expression on her face he looked everywhere but her and got his blush to disappear.

She mumbled a few incoherent words before rolling over and off the small table but before she could hit the ground Akito caught her which resulted in her being in his lap and him cradling her bridal style.

Akito sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt he lifted his head and looked away from her. Only to meet the stares off everyone else in the room and turned a light pink and fell backwards when she nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed, shifting slightly he sat back up with ease.

"Here I'll help put her back on the table." Buccha said as he moved over to touch her, a low growling sound filled the room and everyone looked over to find that the eye patch had shifted when he fell and Agito was in control again and was holding her to his chest while glaring at Buccha. Ikki stared then sighed as Agito placed the girl on the table gently and switched back to Akito who was still blushing.

"Okay, not to interrupt anything but what should we do now?" asked Ringo as she looked at everyone there.

------

Ok that chapter's done now please review, no flames and **constructive** criticism is welcome.

And a thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter.

BloodyFuckingFangKing-thanks for that it really helped ^_^

yuchi1994

musicmiss18

sakurax9

LadyDream3512


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much this is the fastest I've gotten reviews so far. ^_^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Air gear or Naruto.

Remember It will go AU from here like some OOC'ness and different battles.

All Kogarasumaru are 16 but Buccha is 17.

If i spell any of the names wrong just pm me or put it in your review.

And remember its all going to change. But if there's something that you want to see happen or someone make an appearance put it in a review and I'll see if I can get it to happen.

Thanks to:

darkness of the blue moon - yeah I was disappointed that no one else has put this pairing up yet hopefully this will get people into the pairing more!

yuchi1994 -thanks I'm trying to update as much as possible while balancing out school and work too.

neko luna-chan -heres your update!

Raven Vongola -you'll have to wait and find out, but I am REALLY considering it.

Deep-Sadness –thanks hope you enjoy this chapter.

sakurax9 –thanks and I like being nice.

Poket –thanks for that I like hearing what people think. Yes sakura is the best and I don't think I will bring sasuke up too muck im just playing off sakura's feelings for him so its not a straight up " look I just saw you and now I love you go out with me" fic.

silverdragon98 –thanks for saying its awesome lol and thanks for the cookie.

A soft groan from the table caught everyone's attention, they watched silently as the girl slowly sat up not noticing the people around her. Rika coughed lightly to get her attention they all watched as she froze and finally noticed them, they all watched in amazement as she gracefully crouched, flipped over Kazu's head and landed in a corner with her back to the wall.

"Who are you all and where am I" came her slightly corse voice as she took a defensive crouch.

They all silently looked at her for a few seconds before Ikki broke the silence "that was AWESOME, HOW DID YOU DO THAT WITHOUT AT'S ON." Everyone but sakura who was still crouched in the corner sweat dropped.

Ringo got up and slapped Ikki on the head then she looked over to sakura apologetically "sorry about him, I'm Ringo and those are my sisters Ume, Mikan and Rika. Then there's Ikki, Kazu, buccha, Akito, Onigiri, Emily and Yayoi-" She said indicating to each person as she said there names "-and your in our house." The girl looked at each of them as if judging them and after a minute of silence got up from her crouch slowly but stayed with her back to the wall, she looked pale and like she was fighting to stay up.

"My name is…..sakura" was all she said before sliding to the ground in a dead faint.

Sorry its so short I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer I'm so happy for all the reviews and I thank you all so much the next chapter will be way longer I promise please remember what I said at the start. Bye and please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm not going to lie I DID forget about this for a while and I'm very sorry this is so short. I hope you can all forgive me for it.**

**I was looking through my emails when I came upon all the reviews and I was like O.O and started yelling mum came running in while my face was making friends with my desk. Lol she was mumbling for the rest of the day about how forgetful I am while I was yelling about forgotten stories and reviews.**

**So yeah I hope to have a longer chapter up next Wednesday so sit tight for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Ok that was a _little_ strange." Said Emily as Rika put the girl, now known as Sakura in the guest room. Nodding Ringo spoke up.

"Yeah but she must be really skilled if she can jump like that without A.T's on. I wonder which team she's in?"

Ikki looked over at her surprised. "How do you know she's in a team….WAIT you know her don't you! You've been hiding her from me and my SEXYNESS! Why would you do that? That's jus-"he got cut off by Agito's foot meeting the back of his head.

"Idiot she has to be in a team. She was wearing a fucking mask; most teams have someshit like that. Then there was that metal plate on the fucking ribbon, it had an emblem carved onto it. You don't notice anything do you? Stupid fucking crow." Agito said glaring at everyone.

"Yes I agree but there are lots of people who aren't on a team and still wear things like that" said Mikan. The discussion about their unexpected guest continued, un aware that she could hear everything they were saying.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Meanwhile-upstairs in the guest bedroom-.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Sakura's POV

_What's all this about teams? Don't they mean villages? Shouldn't they know all about them? What are these A.T things they're going on about? And why can't I sense any chakra? How could there be none at all? It's not POSIBLE! Is there something wrong with me?_ Thought Sakura getting frantic as all her thoughts became muddled, but three stood out from all the others.

_Who was the blue haired boy with the eye patch down stairs, were am I and did that other blue haired boy have a __CROW__ on his head or am I imagining things?._

_MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW_

**Ok that's it for now I know its short and you all hate the excuse but if you could review it would be very much appreciated. **** No flames plz.**


End file.
